


Witch is Mine?

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- Witches, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the magic crystals look the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch is Mine?

Melinda and Jiaying sifted through the crystals, trying to find the right ones. Not easy when they all looked alike.

“Which ones are mine and witch are yours?” Jiaying said, muttering to herself more than asking.

“If I knew I wouldn’t tell you.”

Witches would get along a lot better if their magic crystal weren’t so easily confused, Melinda thought. Getting them mixed up was dangerous, like stealing spells.

“Why are you carrying these in your purse with all these people around, anyway?” Melinda hissed.

“I could ask you the same question,” Jiaying retorted.

A commotion down the street caused them to stop and look up. They couldn’t quite tell what was happening but they saw Loki, shrouded in green smoke and grinning evilly.

“You know, it occurs to me that we both have friends here to protect,” said Melinda. “What do you say we grab all the crystals we can get our hands on and use them against him?”

“You read my mind.”


End file.
